


Secret Santa

by Heartfiliadaydream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/M, Secret Santa Fic, grogory day, voltron rarepair flashbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream
Summary: Allura and Coran have been introduced to the concept of "Christmas" and of course Lance had to be the one to suggest a Secret Santa, much to Pidge's displeasure. She's left her gift until the last minute and she hopes she can get it done in time, and that her Secret Santa (who she may also have a crush on) doesn't hate it.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little early for a Christmas fic, but for the Voltron RarePair Flash Bang, all I could think about was how cute this could be
> 
> Thanks to my betas, calibratingentropy and my sister Erin for making this all make sense. 
> 
> Also big thanks to my lovely artists for making lovely art (I could cry):  
> [wispybuttercup (tumblr)](http://wispybuttercup.tumblr.com/)  
> and  
> [rowcnaravcnclaw (tumblr)](http://rowcnaravcnclaw.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Links to their art will be at the end of the fic so please go and check them out!

Pidge held up the scarf she had been working on and scowled. It looked like absolute trash. There were dropped stitches everywhere, and at one point, there had been 31 stitches instead of 30, leaving a weird bump in the side when she hadn't wanted to go back and take out ten rows to fix it. 

All her pain in working on it had started when Allura had learned about Christmas, in turn teaching them about something called Grogory Day. Then Lance had brought up the bright idea of a Secret Santa for  _ Christmogory Day _ which the princess had immediately jumped on.

She loved to work "paladin bonding" into everything. That lucky bastard Coran didn't have to participate as he was “officiating” the exchange, which Pidge thought was totally unfair.

She cringed at the possibility of Allura having her, imagining the most girly or weird Altean gift.

She shook her head, focusing back on the task at hand. She still had a few more rows to go before she was finished and only about an hour to finish it as she'd left it to the last minute. She had found some Altean knitting supplies very similar to human ones in a closet somewhere and had prayed she still remembered what her Nana had taught her about it. 

_ Those prayers went unanswered apparently, _ she thought, dropping another stitch and worked on getting it back on the needle, with some success.

She'd gone into intense concentration mode shortly after that and hadn't realized that 45 minutes had passed until the telltale  _ swoosh _ of her door broke it.

Unfortunately for her, her secret Santa - and the person she was currently pining over - had just walked in, and she was holding his gift in her hands.

"Pidge, Allura is getting antsy to start the gift exchange," Lance said, then noticed the scarf in her hands, only partially bound off at the end. “Wh-”

"Nothing!" Pidge said, trying to hide it unsuccessfully.

Lance covered his eyes upon realizing it was he secret santa gift. “Are you… knitting?”

Pidge sighed. “It’s the only non-mechanical thing I can make, though if I’m being honest, I was never very good at it. Tell Allura I’ll be out in a few minutes. I’m almost done.”

Lance nodded, eyes still covered and turned to leave, but stopped before he had taken more than a few steps. 

“If you want… I could help? I used to knit with my mom all the time.”

“Um, w-well the thing is… I  _ would  _ like help but um…” Pidge stuttered, trying to find the words to tell him what could have been said with a simple ‘no thanks’.

“It would be a little useless for me to help with my own gift, wouldn’t it?”

“How did you know?”

“Well, the moment Keith got his, he had a smug look on his face, so I know it’s Shiro. Hunk ran to me immediately asking what to get Allura, and I saw her looking at old knives when in that weird armoury she said was ‘off limits’. At first I didn’t know if Shiro had me or you, but it turns out he’s surprisingly bad at sneaking around.”

“Which leaves you with Hunk, completing the circle.”

Lance nodded, and motioned to take the needles from her hands to get a closer look. 

She handed them over. 

“Listen, I know it’s not done, but I love it. How did you know my favorite colour was blue?” 

“What, aside from the obvious answer?”

Lance laughed. “Guess that’s true.”

“But that’s not why. I saw how you looked at the ocean on that one very earth-like planet. I’ve seen the way you look at girls and at Hunk when he’s done something perfectly Hunk-like for you, but this was different. I figured that blue reminded you of home, and while I might not be that homesick, I imagined you must really miss earth.”

When Pidge looked back at Lance, he looked shocked. 

“What, you think just ‘cause I’ve always got my head in a computer that I don’t notice things?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to act so surprised. It was just really thoughtful of you.”

“Yeah well, don’t get used to it,” Pidge replied, hoping he didn’t noticed that the blush had probably spread to the tips of her ears. Matt used to tease her relentlessly about it. 

Lance smiled softly which made Pidge’s stomach flutter. “Darn, I was really hoping I’d see this side of you more often.”

Carefully, he placed the knitting needles back into her hand, and she hastily attempted to finish her row and bind it off, praying her shaking hands didn’t ruin it more than it already was.

“Sorry it’s probably not what you were hoping for.”

“Pidge, I grew up with a huge family. Homemade gifts have always been some of my most treasured. When we get back to Earth, I’ll definitely use this on those cold winter nights.”

“Lance, you’ve never been north of Nevada,” Pidge replied dryly.

“You’re talking to a tropical kid here. I barely even knew what a sweater was before going to the Garrison.”

“Even so. I was hoping to make you something better,” she said, then added under her breath, “something you deserve.”

“Pidge, honestly,” Lance said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “I love it.”

Well if he hadn’t seen her red ears before, he’d definitely noticed them now. His hand was still barely grazing her neck and he made no attempt to move it, instead lightly cupping her jaw and smiling at her with that heart melting smile of his. 

Footsteps echoed in the hall outside her room, and Lance rubbed his thumb over her chin once before dropping it and turning to see who was coming. Allura stood in the doorway, arms crossed and looking very impatient. 

“Lance, you left to get Pidge ten dobashes ago. We’re all waiting on you two!”

“Sorry Allura, we were just leaving. Pidge was just wrapping her gift up when I came in and distracted her.”

“Well hurry along now! We’re all waiting to open our secret Satan gifts!” She said and turned to walk quickly back down the hallway.

The two paladins couldn’t even correct her, being too busy trying not to burst into fits of giggles at her slip-up. When she was a safe distance away, they didn’t even bother trying to hide them.

Once they’d calmed down, Lance said, “we should really go now. Keith and Hunk are probably about to combust.”

“Sure, let me just put this in a bag.” 

They took their time walking down towards the common room, and before they turned into the last corridor, Pidge stopped and told Lance, “okay, you have to at least try and act surprised. Allura would never forgive us if she knew that you’d seen it already.”

Lance winked. “Of course! I am a master of acting surprised on Christmas morning.”

“Of course you are,” Pidge said with a roll of her eyes. She took a few steps and noticed Lance had stopped, and when she turned to see why, his cheeks were flushed a bright pink was holding a small box in his hands. 

He cleared his throat and said, “look, I know it’s not really Christmas, and we weren’t supposed to get gifts for anyone else and I was going to wait until later to give this to you, but I want to give it to you while we’re alone. I couldn’t help myself.” 

“Lance, that’s incredibly sweet of you,” Pidge said, taking it from his hands.

“Oh, and Pidge?” Lance said, pointing above them.

_ Mistletoe. _ Someone had put up  _ mistletoe _ for their Chrismogory day celebrations, and her and Lance were standing right under it.

He took a step closer to her, closing what little space had been between them in the first place. 

“Lance, what are you doing?” she asked, hoping her voice didn’t sound as nervous as she felt.

“Well, if you really don’t want me to, I obviously won’t force myself on you, but traditionally if two people are under the mistletoe, they’re supposed to kiss.”

“Wouldn’t want to break tradition,” she said, her words barely a whisper. 

He placed his hand back on her jaw where it had been earlier, and tenderly leaned down to place a soft kiss on her cheek. He pulled back ever so slightly, and she could feel his lips barely still touching her. She turned her head just enough so that when she closed that barely non-existent gap, it was his lips touching hers. 

Pulling back, she said, “Merry Christmogory Lance.”

“Merry Christmogory, Pidge.”

“Is that you two out there? Get in here, we’re waiting!”

“Guess I’ll have to open my gift later,” Pidge said.

“Maybe afterwards I can stop by your room?”

Pidge smiled. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out the beautiful art that was done for this. It's absolutely perfect and everything I could have hoped for and more 
> 
> [rowcnaravcnclaw's art](http://rowcnaravcnclaw.tumblr.com/post/178575402660/so-i-had-the-utter-privilege-of-working-with-megan) [wispybuttercup's art](http://wispybuttercup.tumblr.com/post/178577118617/voltronrarepairflashbang-heartfiliadaydream)


End file.
